


Dance floor

by pamymex3girl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamymex3girl/pseuds/pamymex3girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late, far too late, and they were far too drunk, at least considering the fact that tomorrow they have to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance floor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the multi-ship war at bsg epics on livejournal.

It was late, far too late, and they were far too drunk, at least considering the fact that tomorrow they have to work. 

Not that Helo really minds that is. 

Because when Boomer is drunk, she’s far more fun than when she’s sober – not that she isn’t fun then, of course. It’s far better than when she’s sad, and she’s sad far too often. (But then, if his entire family had died along with everyone else he’d ever known, he’d probably be sad all the time too.) When she’s drunk she laughs constantly and she drags him on the dance floor – even though he can’t dance to save his life. She laughs even more when she realizes that fact.

She’s the one who kisses shim – which takes him completely by surprise and Kara yells something from wherever she’s standing, but he has no idea what that is. 

The night couldn’t be more perfect. 

He never wants it to end. 

And as they kiss and sway to the music it seems like it never will.


End file.
